powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Power Rangers Mega Battleforce vs. Power Rangers Oceanforce
Power Rangers Mega Battleforce vs. Power Rangers Oceanforce is a new movie being created. In the movie, Diephin decides to takeover Zargon, not knowing the Battleforce rangers are there. Full Story The movie starts with the Oceanforce rangers battling Diephin. Diephin summons a monster called Easywhammy, who punches the rangers. The rangers combine their powers to make a shield, which reflects Easywhammy's punches back at him. He falls to the ground, and the rangers use the Oceanforce Super Blaster to finish him. He ends up getting destroyed, and goes megamode. The rangers then form the Hyper Ultra Super Silver Battlewing Great, which destroys the monster. Diephin gets angry about how the rangers always win, and teleports back to the base. Diephin then tells Eelectric that he will be going away on vacation. Eelectric says he'll watch the fort, and then Diephin, using most of his power, creates a portal to the planet Zargon. Diephin walks in, and transports himself to the planet. We see the Battleforce Rangers fighting a monster called Robeetle and they fight him in Battleforce mode and Mega Battleforce mode before he escapes, leaving the Rangers thinking they beat him. Diephin walks through the portal and sees Robeetle mumbling about the Rangers. Diephin demands he take him to his master. They teleport to the Fleet and Dian begins to attack him. We see the Battleforce Rangers in the woods laughing until they find a foot print in the woods that belongs Robeetle and one that belongs Diephin and they relize they've never seen one like it. Back on Earth, the Oceanforce rangers are fighting Eelectric. He accidently gives out hints of Diephin on the planet Zargon, making the rangers figure out what is happening. They make Eelectric fall to the ground and run to the Evil Water Empire base with Sanzu proof suits and sanzu proof air tanks. They find the portal that is about to close, and they go in it. Meanwhile, Diephin is seen fighting Dian to see who should be master. Diephin starts glowing, using a lot of power to throw Dian to the ground. Diephin says that she works for him now, and that he needs a chamber that he can use to power up. Dian starts making one for him, and Diephin takes a walk and meets the Battleforce Rangers. He jumps out, surprising them, and says that he is Diephin. The Battleforce rangers can tell that Diephin may be a big threat, and they start fighting. The Battleforce try to fight Diephin but have no luck because he has powers they are not used to. After switching to Mega Mode they find that only heat and sea creature attacks seem to hurt him, but before they can defeat him, Diephin runs away. Meanwhile the Rangers are making a device that uses their symbol power to transport them to Zargon. When they arrive, a mishap occurs and they get scattered all over the planet. Jayden and Deker meet the Red Prophecy Ranger, Kevin and Lauren meet the Blue Speed Ranger, Emily and Antonio meet the Green Caper Ranger, Hannah and Mia meet Brachio Ranger and Mike and Mentor (who accidently got sucked in with them) meet the Hooded Yellow Ranger. Meanwhile, Diephin is with Dian, who tells him the machine is finished. Diephin then has Robeetle to test the machine. He gets powered up a lot, turning into Robeetle 2.0. Diephin then goes into the machine, turning into a super version of himself. Meanwhile, the Oceanforce Rangers learn different lessons from the past Zargonian Rangers. Later, the Battleforce Rangers fight Robeetle 2.0 and are nearly killed if it weren't for Adam showing up to help. Then a super powered Diephin comes, which Robeetle 2.0 goes behind him. Diephin uses his powers to create extremely powerful copies of Hypno Tiser and Puppyteer. The Battleforce rangers fight them, but fail since they are so powerful. Meanwhile, the Oceanforce rangers set out to find Diephin, who they find about to destroy the Battleforce rangers. Jayden goes super, and hits Diephin from the back. The two fight, and the rangers create the Oceanforce Mega Blaster and use it on Diephin who doesn't even fall. The Battleforce Rangers retreat without getting a good look at the Oceanforce Rangers. The Oceanforce summon their Samurai duplicates but Dian and Robeetle use their powers to turn the clones evil and sends them after the Battleforce. While Oceanforce fights the monsters, Battleforce have to fight the clones. Oceanforce manages to defeat Hypno Tiser and Puppyteer and the Battleforce beat the clones. The Oceanforce Rangers escape and meet the Battleforce. The Battleforce Rangers think they are evil and an epic battle follows. The Battleforce rangers fight the Oceanforce rangers, so the Oceanforce team think they are evil. The Oceanforce and Battleforce teams use their powers against each other, causing them both to fall after both making an intense blast at each other at the same time, making the blasts combine and explode. Diephin then walks over to the Oceanforce rangers, and says that they have no hope. The rangers try getting up, but fail. The Battleforce rangers get up though, managing to distract Diephin for a short time before falling again. The Oceanforce and Battleforce teams soon manage to figure out that they are both on the same team, and face Diephin together. The rangers face him with the Forgotten Cannon and the Oceanforce Mega Blaster, but Diephin manages to survive the attack. Jayden then goes Ultra, and the other rangers go super. They form the Ultra Oceanforce Blaster, which starts glowing rapidly. The rangers wonder why, and fire it, little knowing that they blasted out the all new Ocean Power. The Battleforce rangers gain it, along with ranger keys and megazord keys of the Ultra Oceanforce team. The Battleforce rangers morph into Oceanforce Rangers, and Diephin states that he is seeing double. They form the Oceanforce Battleforce Bazooka, which then fires intense energy at Diephin, destroying his form in super, and going megamode in super mode. Diephin knows that if he gets beat again, that he will go back to normal size in his normal form. Battleforce summons the Forgotten Ultrazord while the Oceanforce summon the Hyper Ultra Super Silver Oceanforce Battlewing Great. They all are powerless to fight as the Ultrazord reverts back into the Forgotten Megazord and the Shuttle Megazord while the Great is reverted back to the Hyper Silver Oceanforce Battlewing Great and the Super Samurai Megazord. They are about to be defeated when the Ocean Box and Oceanforce Keys begin to glow. The teams realise what to do and Battleforce activates the Keys while Oceanforce uses the Battleforce Combo. The zords form the Forgotten Oceanzord and they finish Diephin. He shrinks and loses his super form. Robeetle tries to help Diephin but Diephin bonds with him and becomes Robeetle Armored Diephin. The Rangers confront him and are joined by the past Zargonian Rangers Oceanforce met and Battleforce agrees to give them their keys back to help fight. The Robeetle Armored Diephin ends up summoning Super Footmen and Super Mutant Piranha, and then walks away. The rangers all fight the footmen, and the red rangers run towards the Robeetle Armored Diephin. He then creates clones of King Killerwhale and General Kee. The rangers fight them, while the others finish off the footmen and mutants. The other rangers come to help, and they all fight them. Using their power together, they end up being able to destroy King Killerwhale and General Kee. The rangers then all hit Diephin, which makes him fall, and Robeetle 2.0 falls apart from him, destroyed. He goes megamode, which the rangers create the Forgotten Oceanzord, which Robeetle 2.0 some how over powers. The megazords then combine in a different way, creating the Hyper Forgotten Megazord. The megazord then finishes Robeetle 2.0. Diephin goes back to Earth cursing the Rangers causing Dian to laugh. The Veteran Rangers give their keys back and thank the Rangers for protecting their planet. The Battleforce see the Oceanforce off as Key Master begins to transport them home. The Battleforce give the Oceanforce keys up so the Oceanforce's power can be amplified. Josh reassures Jayden they will be seeing each other again on Earth and wishes them luck on their mission. The Oceanforce say the same as they return to Earth and the movie ends. See Also Category:Oceanforce Category:Crossovers Category:Battleforce Category:Films